1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment for a firearm for attaching a sling thereto.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art shows gunsling supporting devices having hardware for permitting attachment of the gunsling to the base of the firearm. Representative of the prior art are the following patents.
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Title ______________________________________ Wade L. Ford 3,665,632 Firearm Shoulder Support and Strap Leon G. Arpin 2,885,812 Gun Supporting Sling D. M. Williams 2,350,484 Firearm with Sling-Strap A. Wilcke 1,088,314 Gunsling Attaching Means ______________________________________